Winchesters and Lightwoods: The Next Generation
by SpeckleFish326
Summary: These are short entries for each of the OCs created by my best friend and I, in a much larger non-canon universe of our own making. Follow the next generation of Winchesters, Herondales, Lightwoods, and more. It is more of a reference guide for future stories in the same universe than an actual story unto itself.


_**Claire Amelia Winchester-Novak**_

Born on February twenty-eighth, 1994, Claire is the Nephilim daughter of the angel Castiel and Amelia Novak. However, her mother was killed in a car accident when she was only two years old, leaving her with Castiel for four years. Claire is six years old when Castiel marries Dean Winchester, and this union gives her four younger siblings - two step-siblings (Emma and Ben), one half-sister (Mary Ellen), and one adopted sister (Lia). When Claire is twenty-one, her parents adopt Mary Ellen's best friend, Blaine, after a tragic accident leaves him orphaned.

Claire has long honey-blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wears little makeup, and generally doesn't much care about what's in and what's out fashion-wise. Her favorite color is teal, and it is the color of many of her clothes. She has a full-back tattoo of black angel wings as a tribute to her father Castiel. The only accessory she cannot be parted with is her necklace. At first glance the necklace is only an innocent quartz crystal, but it actually contains Castiel's angelic grace. Later on, she also receives a bracelet of gold and amethyst from her girlfriend.

She is very smart and kind, but is also quite shy. She soars through her high school years academically, but makes very few friends and has no romantic relationships. Her quiet, unassuming, intellectual nature unfortunately gave the teachers an idea about her family, and her younger four siblings were subjected to many "You're not much like your sister Claire, are you?" moments over the course of their own high school careers. Her best subject is history, and she graduates as the salutatorian of her class.

When she is seventeen, she accompanies Dean on a hunt. They meet up with a fellow hunter named Belle Rachel and her seven-year-old daughter, Lia. Claire stays back at the motel with Lia while Dean and Belle go to kill the werewolf-vampire hybrids that are plaguing the town; however, in the struggle Belle is killed. Dean takes Lia and Claire back to the Men of Letters' bunker, and officially adopts Lia soon after.

In addition to her occupation as a hunter, Claire gets her first paying job at seventeen, as a waitress at a local diner. She continues to work there until she is twenty-one with no odd incidents, until the demon who called herself Meg Masters appeared outside the diner one night. She had been turned human, blindfolded during the ritual so she didn't know who her torturer was. Meg convinces her to assist her in a quest to find the leader of the ritual, and "make him pay."

Over the course of the quest, Meg (now a woman of about Claire's age) and Claire strike up an unlikely friendship. Claire's shy demeanor mellows Meg, while Meg's rambunctious nature helps to coax Claire out of her shell. A monster fight causes Claire's long hair to be cut messily with a knife; Meg styles and cuts it, giving Claire an older-looking hairstyle. Eventually the two grow to trust each other, and Meg reveals to Claire why she sold her soul to become a demon. The two begin to slowly fall in love. When the quest fails, they return home as girlfriends. This leads to a bit of a falling-out with Dean, who does not approve of Meg at all. However, he accepts Meg after she saves the life of Mary Ellen, who was at the time possessed by an angel.

Claire eventually marries Meg. When Claire is twenty-five they adopt three children, twin girls named Angelica Jody and Joanna Amelia, and a baby boy named Nicholas James. Eventually, Claire gives the necklace containing Castiel's grace to Joanna, which sparks a feud between the twins and causes Angelica to ostracize herself from the entire Winchester clan.

Claire has a talent for painting and would have attempted to become a professional artist if she was not a hunter. Despite her uncle Sam's urging her to go to college and chase her dreams, she decides to stay home, as she can't bear to be parted from her family. However, some of her paintings are displayed in local art museums and galleries. She has a particularly strong bond with Lia, who is ten years her junior. Lia is often plagued with nightmares about losing her family, and generally Claire's singing is the only thing that can lull her back to sleep after one of them. Other than on birthdays, this is generally the only time that Claire sings. Although she has a lovely voice, she is incredibly self-conscious about her singing. However, sometimes when she thinks Meg is sleeping, she'll sing a quiet love song to her.


End file.
